Fatherhood
by pinktardis
Summary: It's Father's day, and the Doctor meets the joys of Fatherhood.  10Rose
1. Part One

Disclaimer: I own nothing, other than the recipes! What they're Delia Smith's? Ok I own nothing.

Ok, in my world, Rose and the Doctor got married, and had two darling children, Tim aged 13 and Hestia aged 10.

**Fatherhood**

Part One

"Hessy! What the hell are you doing? It's three o'clock in the bleedin' morning, on a sunday!" Tim yelled at his sister, Hestia.

"Yeah... and, what day is it today?"

"Uh, Sunday 17th June?"

"Yeah, which is?"

"A day I can lie in bed,"

"No Father's day you div,"

"Point being?"

"Have you got Dad anything?"

"No,"

"You going to?"

"At three in the morning? No,"

"We're going to make him a cake,"

"'We' being just you,"

"No, that makes it sound like I've got a split personality disorder, us. Me and you,"

"But Hessy,"

"Please Tim, someone's gotta watch out for Mum and Dad. Mum'll kill us if she thinks we're messing up her kitchen,"

"Oh all right then," he gave in, getting out of bed, she leapt of it and hugged him. Hessy only just coming up to his elbow, being the younger of the two.

"Come on, Tim!" she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him off towards the kitchen.

•Θ•Θ•Θ•

"So, what type of cake are we gonna do?" Tim asked his little sister,

"Chocolate and banana,"

"But that's disgusting!"

"They're Dad's two favourite flavours, remember that time when Mum wouldn't let him have a banana?"

"God yeah, or that one when he barbequed bananas and poured chocolate sauce all over them?"

"And all over the kitchen! Or when he got food poisoning from eating an under ripe banana from that planet?"

"Yeah, I can remember Mum telling him off for weeks. Or that one time at Nanny Jackie's when he 'accidently' got banana smoothie all over the walls?"

"She winged for ages didn't she! The one person our Dad's scared off!" and with that from Hessy, they both started laughing, remembering the worried look on their Dad's banana covered face when their Nan started on him.

"Anyway, cake!" reminded Tim.

"Any idea where Mum keeps the scales?" asked Hessy,

"Yeah, I'll find 'em, do you wanna get the ingredients out?"

"Ok, Captain,"

"That's a thought,"

"What?"

"We should invite Uncle Jack around,"

"We can't ring him at three in the morning,"

"Half three, Hessy,"

"Still... we can't, he'll either be drunk out clubbing... or attempting to sleep of a hangover,"

"All the more reason to ring him! Oh, scales!" he exclaimed holding the scales proudly in his hands,

"And baking margarine, caster sugar, eggs and flour!"

"Good good, now how many eggs do we need?"

"Four, they're only small and we want a big cake,"

So they started to measure out the rest of the ingredients according to the weight of the eggs (8 oz, why they did everything in ounces was anyone's guess, but they did). Soon, their Mother's perfect kitchen was soon covered in flour, as was Tim's messy brown hair, and Hessy's pyjama top.

"We've gone and got flour everywhere Tim!"

"It's not _my _fault,"

"Then whose is it?"

"Sh..."

"What's wrong Tim?" Hessy asked.

"I think Dad's up,"

"Frick," she whispered again, looking around at the kitchen in despair, they had a half finished mix of cake batter, two greased cake tins, flour everywhere (floor, work surface, hair, clothes, you name it,) three banana skins placed haphazardly over the floor, and one cracked egg, also on the floor.

"What are we gonna do?" she whispered.

"We could ask the Tardis... you could ask her,"

"Why me?"

"She likes you,"

"She likes you too,"

"Not this week, she thinks I fiddled with her transdimensional override capacity on purpose,"

"But you thought that was a remote control,"

"And you can do it better than me,"

"Oh alright," she gave in, now screwing up her face in concentration, before mouthing the words _'Tardis, could you please move this kitchen for us? We'll be ever so good... we're trying to bake a cake for Dad... we don't want him to know... of course we haven't told Mum!... we promise!_

"She's gonna do it for us, she's done it!" _Thank you!_

"Ok, on with the cake!"

•Θ•Θ•Θ•

After another cracked egg, another flour explosion, that according to Tim was all Hessy's fault, and according to Hessy was all Tim's fault. The cake was in the oven. Now they just had to tidy the kitchen. This was what they were good at. They may not look it, but both Hessy and Tim were experts in mess making, and their mother, one Rose Tyler, was fantastic at getting them to clean up. So after nearly twenty years of tidying between them, they were pretty damn good at it. Hessy began to wash up the bowls, weighing scales and cutlery, while Tim put all the ingredients away. Next Tim began to dry everything, while Hessy multitasked at putting the dried implements away and cleaning the work surface. She then cleaned the walls (climbing on the work surface) while Tim attacked the floors. Within twenty-two minutes and 43 seconds (an all time new record) the kitchen was spotless.

The cooker beeped. Tim snatched the oven glove from the side, and opened the oven door, turning his face away as the steam billowed out, threatening to steam up his glasses. He reached one hand into it and eased the cake trays out. Two perfect choc-banana cakes peered out at him. In one skilled move between them, Hessy and Tim got the cakes out of their cases and onto a cooling rack.

"Icing," they said together. Grinning. This was their specialty, thick gooey creamy chocolate fudge icing. Which was in fact famous across many galaxies, and had saved their lives once or twice. Like clockwork the pair set about making their masterpiece. Tim melted the butter, and added the cocoa, while Hessy mixed out the perfect quantity of icing sugar and milk. Combining the two, Tim took the mixture off the heat and with Hessy holding the handle of the pan he set about beating it, until it was strong enough not to drip off the cake, but also still creamy.

"I think that's about done it," he commented,

"Me, too. Let's ice the cake then! But we've gotta taste it first," she said dipping one long finger into it, then licking it.

"Yup, perfecto!" he stuck his finger in now, and murmured in agreement.

"How are we gonna ice it then?"

"I was thinking - "

"Oh God, Hessy's thinking, the universe is gonna exploded,"

"No that only happen's when Dad and Nanny Jackie get along,"

"True, true,"

"So, icing top and middle, and we can use smarties on the top to say _'Happy Father's Day,'_"

"Sounds like a plan,"

It was easier said then done. For a start, more smarties seemed to reach Tim and Hessy's stomachs than the cake, and the covering wouldn't smooth properly, which according to Tim was "potentially problematic,". But after about half an hour a perfectly iced cake sat on the work surface, proudly displaying it's message _Happy Father's Day - Dad. _Tim and Hessy looked at the cake, then at each other, beaming.

"What time is it?"

"Half eight,"

"Half an hour till they're up, have we got time to make pancakes?"

"Yeah, if we're quick,"

----------

Hope you liked! Part Two should be up tomorrow.


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Apart from a Doctor Who model making kit for 5-11 year olds, I'm 16? That's 5 plus 11, I'm fine!

Fatherhood 

Part Two

"Doctor," Rose called, urgently.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't find the kids, both their rooms are empty,"

"Maybe they're in the library, or T.V room?"

"No I've checked, they're not in the Library, T.V room, dining room, bathroom, swimming pool, labs, your secret lab - "

"How do you know about my secret lab?" interjected the Doctor,

"Doesn't matter. But Doctor where are they? What if something's happened to them? What if someone came in and took them as hostage? It's those aliens from last week, isn't it? They've come to get out kids, I knew they didn't like that peace treaty we made them sign. What have they done with them?" she was practically in tears now, pacing backwards and forwards, shaking her hands exasperatedly. He walked over to her, and pulled her into a tight hug, whispering soothing noises into her ear.

"Rose, it's alright, those aliens aren't going to bother us, we're parked on the Powel Estate in the 21st century, those aliens don't exist till the 51st century. The Tardis doors haven't been open all night, and do you really think she'd let anything happen to them?"

"No, Doctor, you're right. I'm just getting all emotional, again," he looked at her, as if trying to decipher something.

"Rose, when was your last period?"

"Those purple things... so about, eight weeks ago. Frick," she looked straight into his eyes. He smiled.

"Come here you, my lovely pregnant wife,"

"Nine months of cravings, mood swings, and midnight wees. Perfect," she said, hugging him. Memories of not being able to see her toes or tie her shoe laces for several months entered her mind, the useless mess she became and began crying again.

"Rose, remember all the good times, like Tim's first word which was in fact 'banana', when Hessy grabbed your finger for the first time, them learning to walk, kicking me out of bed to do nappy duty at three in the morning,"

"You don't have to give birth to it,"

"Yeah, but I'll be there to hold your hand the entire time, I promise. I'll go with you to every scan, every trip you and your mother make to Mothercare, every baby related thing, I promise," he said cupping her head in his hands, and gently wiping away her tears.

"Thank you,"

"Let's go find our kids then,"

•Θ•Θ•Θ•

"Happy Father's day Dad!" screamed Hessy and Tim, as they launched themselves on their father when he stepped foot through the door into the kitchen. It's walls now covered in pancake batter, and a precarious pile of pancakes stacked on a plate.

"What have you two being doing?" he asked, barely able to control his laughter.

"Erm, cooking," suggested Tim,

"And messing up my kitchen," finished Rose,

"But we'll tidy it up," put in Hessy,

"Yeah, you'd better," Rose smiled.

"We've made you breakfast," Tim told them, pointing towards the pile of pancakes,

"And set the table," said Hessy, pointing to the table, which now feature a vase with a single red rose, and a bottle of wine, with two glasses.

"I'm afraid, you're mother won't be able to have wine," the Doctor told them. They looked confused.

"Why not Dad?" asked Tim,

"I'm pregnant," Rose answered him,

"Really?" asked Tim,

"Yes," the Doctor and Rose replied in unison,

"They obviously want another little angle like us Hessy,"

"I know, we're just so perfect," they sighed, smiling together. Before Tim cursed and ran over to the pancakes that had started to emit smoke, indicating that they were burning and going a bit more than slightly brown.

"Batch 23 has suffered serious third degree burns Hessy, they are no longer edible," he said in mock seriousness,

"We shall have to bury their remains later, but for now batch 24, breakfast must go on," she echoed his serious voice.

Rose looked at the Doctor, who looked straight back at her, both of them trying not to laugh, before mouthing in unison at each other;

"They get it from you," then promptly started laughing

•Θ•Θ•Θ•

_All in all it was a very good day, _thought the Doctor as he lay down in bed with his now pregnant wife, soul mate and love of his life, Rose, holding her gently with one arm. His kid's pancakes had been fantastic, they'd even thought to fry little pieces of banana for the topping. It had been a great surprise when Captain Jack Harkness had bounded into the kitchen halfway through lunch, and only slightly ruined when Jackie turned up. Although at least she was pleased by the news of the new arrival, and didn't slap him like she did when they told her about Tim's arrival, he shuddered remembering that unfortunate occasion. Dear old Captain Jack, was equally as pleased, giving him a large wink and a knowing smile of "So you've still got it," which caused Rose to blush and choke on her food, and himself also to blush but disguising it well by patting Rose on the back. Although Jack wasn't quite as pleased when they informed him about pending nappy duty, and general Uncle duty, (which includes: taking the kids out once a month so him and Rose can have a romantic night, helping to organise birthday parties as well as party games, informing Tim about dating tips (although only approved ones), and teaching Hessy how to avoid the aforementioned dating tips).

Another highlight had been the banana and chocolate cake. It was another culinary brain wave by his daughter combining the taste of banana and chocolate in such away that it tasted perfect, not too chocolatey or too strongly banana (although in his mind one could never have too much banana).

Also getting the first look at his new baby on the scanner, watching it's tiny double heart beat, even though as Tim correctly said "it looks like a small blob," he felt this over whelming sense of love towards the little thing, and happiness of his and Rose's creation. It was too early to find out the sex, but he and Jack had a bet going, he guessed boy, Jack guessed girl, £20 either way. Shamefully Rose sided with Jack and said girl. But truthfully he didn't mind either way, so long as he/she was healthy he wasn't fussed.

So about half an hour later when his wife woke him with her evening sickness (why they called it morning he'd never know, it had been lunch time for Tim and dinner time for Hessy), he was glad to be there to support her. Rocking her to and fro, holding her hair out of the way, and gently massaging her back.

He decided he liked this father business. And couldn't help thinking that this time next year, he'd have father's day with three beautiful children and wife, rather than just two.

So that's it, I do actually have other one shots around this family though… shrugs


End file.
